Over the years, recreational and sport fishing has become increasingly popular in this country. One major contributing factor to the popularity of fishing is that many find it relaxing and a way to escape the ordinary I stresses of everyday life. Accordingly, there are constant improvements and developments relating to fishing gear and equipment that are aimed at increasing the comfort and efficiency of the person fishing. One such item is a box or container for receiving and keeping fish after they are caught. Generally, these containers contain water or ice so that the fish remain fresh until the angler decides to remove and clean them.
It is convenient to retain the fish in such containers without having to clean the fish immediately, especially when the angler is catching many fish in a short period of time or is fishing from a boat. Often, these containers are portable and also serve as a stool or seat for the angler to use while fishing. However, several problems are related to the known currently available methods and apparatus for depositing and retaining the fish within such a container.
First, once the angler catches a fish, the angler must remove the fish from the hook on the fishing rod, open the container and place or drop the fish therein. Accordingly, the angler must normally attempt to juggle or reposition the rod and reel and any other items, such as beverages or food, while removing the fish and opening the container to deposit the fish. On a crowded boat or in a crowded fishing area this can require great acrobatic and balancing skills, especially when the fish is twisting and flinching after being hooked.
Secondly, if the angler is utilizing the container as a seat, the angler will not only have to move the rod and reel or other items around, but will also have to stand up in order to open the container and place the fish in the water or ice. If the angler is having an exceptionally good day and is catching many fish, then the once relaxing fishing activity may begin to resemble an aerobic workout from having to stand and sit each time a fish is caught.
Finally, not only are known, currently available fish containers disruptive and inconvenient to use, but they may also cause the angler to lose fish which were already caught. For instance, because the angler must open the container lid when the angler is placing the most recently caught fish into the container, other previously deposited fish may wiggle or jump out of the container and into the nearby body of water. Such an occurrence could be particularly frustrating when the angler loses a potentially prize winning fish. Relatedly, when the angler places the fish into the container, water may splash or spill out onto the angler, nearby surfaces or onto the floor. The water may have an unpleasant smell and can create a more slippery hazardous surface.
Therefore, there is a need for a container into which live, recently caught fish can be deposited and retained quickly, effectively, and without disruption to the angler's comfort or the fishing activity of other nearby anglers. There is also a need for a container which minimizes fish and water loss when fish are placed into the container.